It Started With A Phone Call
by LolaMariee
Summary: Crap at summaries! Emmett tells Renee about an argument between Bella and Rose, secret relationships are happening here, there and everywhere and it all started with a phone call c: Just take a chance, please! Rated M: Just in case ;3


Haiii c: First attempt at a fanfiction in, like, 2 years! This wasn't even supposed to be a Twilight Fanfiction but hey-ho ;3 Please review c: Let me know!

Chapter One

Okay, here are (in my opinion) the top 10 reasons why one, meaning myself, would hate Emmett Swan. Shall we begin?

10. He's my twin brother.

You're all probably sitting there, reading this, like, "Ohmygod that's so cool, I wish I had a twin!" Puh-lease. Isn't it bad enough that I'm already related to him and we SHARE genes and characteristics? Isn't it bad enough that I LOOK like him? There are no perks to being a twin, especially when you're not identical! We're of separate genders; we can't sit each others exams, we can't prank our parents, we can't do anything like that because shock-horror! He has a penis. Seriously, I'm not a big believer in God - but why, oh dear Jesus why, did He decide to make me a twin? My brother is a Neanderthal. Can we not, please.

9. His cocky and over confident attitude.

Okay, for some unbeknown reason SOME girls find that attractive (they need clinical testing if you ask me) - but some girls actually LOVE that within a guy. I mean, okay - each to their own, everyone's different, everyone has different tastes, no? I can accept that (I think). But Emmett is my brother, twin brother, and so I automatically hate it - because guess what? I deal with that attitude of his 24/7. Yup. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Yes I know, it's a miracle I'm here today. I really do deserve an award for having to grow up in such horrific living conditions.

But I'm not finished yet. See, with the cocky attitude - you also get THE smirk. (The THE is necessary, as is the use of capitalisation . It's all part of the package deal with Emmett, you see. You know, like a buy one get one free? Yeah, I guess you could say it's sort of the same. Sort of. I certainly didn't buy Emmett, trust me - so, maybe I could swing past customer services and ask for an exchange? Although, according to our parents, I tried that once when we was both four and they gave me a lollipop. No exchange, a lollipop. As if a solitary lollipop was supposed to help me in the next 12 years to come. Swiftly moving on, as I was saying, THE smirk. It isn't any ordinary smirk, no-no - THE smirk should be classed as lethal. It's crossed between something like "I-Know-What-You're-Hiding" and "I'm-Better-Than-You". Not forgetting for those oh-so lucky ladies, we get a sort of Joey from the 90's TV series FRIENDS attitude of "Hey-How-You-Doin'?" *insert the up-down* Overall, this is just the entirely wrong attitude to have around me.

8. He's under the impression he rules the world.

Okay, that may be a SLIGHT exaggeration, maybe not the WORLD. How about the roost? The roost, in this case, being his so-called "gang" *rolls eyes* of hormonal, testosterone filled teenage boys that consider themselves "hard-core". Oh, yeah, totally. (Note my sarcasm).

7. His gang.

Reason 8 leads me into reason 7 as to why I hate Emmett. His supposed "gang". Maybe this isn't a reason to hate my darling brother, but he brings them here - and so, he is subsequently involved. But anyway, this "gang" have made numerous attempts to hit on not only me, but my girlfriends. (Girlfriends, as in girls that are friends - I'm straight. Not that I have anything against gays! I wouldn't mind being one, I just don't swing that way). Not only attempts, oh-no. I once had the misfortune of ending up in coat closet with one of them playing a game of "7 Minutes in Heaven", and please - let me tell you, it was no 7 Minutes in Heaven. (7 Minutes of Heaven is a game in which you make out with someone in the dark for 7 minutes). The game lies. That was no heavenly 7 minutes, talk about washing machine syndrome. Let me tell you something, every single member (especially, Slobby McSloberson) lack basic hygiene. *gags* Ever heard of soap? A shower? TOOTHPASTE? MOUTHWASH?

6. Basketball.

Unlike most of the male population, my brother is not a footy fanatic. But he is obsessed, and I mean this quite literally, OBSESSED with basketball. Granted, basketball players are better to look at - but, in my opinion, basketball is considerably worse. The stupid-ass balls are constantly banging on the floor boards, the walls, the ceilings In rare occasions, my head...

5. He is a player.

Surely, you must all know what I mean when I say this? In case you don't - I mean that he jumps from girl to girl, weekly (possibly even daily). The average girl normally gets 3 exclusive dates with "THE" Emmett Swan before they get the "I'm-Just-Not-Sure-You're-The-One-For-Me" SLASH "I'm-Not-Looking-For-A-Serious-Relationship" talk. Of course, there are always different responses to such a declaration. Now, from my studies and knowledge, there are usually 4 MAIN ways in which a girl could react:

Girl A/Reaction A: The over emotional one.  
This girl tends to run away crying and blubbering. She probably goes home and eats ice cream and watches cheesy chickflicks.

Girl B/Reaction B: The understanding girl.  
This girl usually says she understands, how she'll wait for him, how he's her one true love. Cue the awws ladies and gents. But then, alas, the next day she will see him with another girl and Girl B? Well, she quickly becomes Girl A.

Girl C/Reaction C: The dramatic girls.

These girls just LOVE to make a scene in public with the whole shibang, the full works! Sobbing, dry heaving, screaming, kicking and punching. Em (Emmett) usually gets slapped around the face by these charming ladies - which is hilarious might I add. The look of shock upon his face, his reddening cheek, the way he quickly grasps his face. Golden.

Lastly,

Girl D/Reaction D: No bullshit girls.  
As I, personally, like to call them - the no bullshitters are my heroes. They tend to see right through his façade - eventually - and inflict physical harm upon him. You're probably thinking what's worse than slapping, worse than a kick or a punch. If you're a guy, I bet you know. That's right, a knee to the groin. I know that "violence doesn't resolve anything" but who gives a damn? The look of agony that swipes his face as he falls to the ground clutching the Swan Jewels is really too much to take in.

4. His ability to get out of everything.

Seriously, everything. If Em doesn't want to do a certain chore (or any for that matter), all he has to do is use the soulful magic of his deep, brown eyes (which may I add are EXACTLY like mine - but I have yet to acquire this new power) and - Hey Presto! He's off the hook. Sometimes, it's not that easy though - so he'll say he has school work and because I'm the smarter of the pair of us (I guess stereotypes are right, score!) - I, apparently, don't need to study. Ergh.

3. He's a gamer.

I know you're all probably thinking, "Hate to break it to you sister, but every guy is." Well, no - that's not entirely true! I know some guys that aren't obsessive gamers (granted that one of them is gay) - I mean, personally, I do not see the big attraction nor the fascination. What's the big deal? I mean, you stare at a screen with a controller in yoru hands, pushing different knobs and leavers and buttons in order to what? Shoot people? Form gangs? Race a car you'll never own?

What the hell?

2. He concerns himself with my life too much.

Although I have said some bad qualities, I guess - in a way, this is sort of a good one. He is always asking me how I am, always asking how my friends are, always asking if I have a boyfriend. I know you're thinking, "What's wrong with that?" Well, it's annoying to be asked 50 times a day how I am! Okay, I get his reasoning behind it - given my past and all - but I'm okay now! You know, I'd like to move on with my life and not be constantly reminded of my past, bro. Also, how does me having a boyfriend even concern him? How do my friends concern him? Sure, they're round pretty often and have been since we were kids, but Jesus - give me a little breathing space. If you're that concerned as to how they are, go ahead and ask. In addition, he's friends with the majority of guys in school, want to know if I have a boyfriend? Well, I'm sure you'd already know. Back off, Emmett.

Finally, but by no means least:

1. He told mum about the argument with Rosalie.

Oh sure, he SAYS it was an accident. He SAYS it was 'just a slip up' and that by tomorrow mum will have forgotten all about it. He says he was worried for my well-being and potentially losing one of the best friends that I'd ever had, or ever will have. But, did it ever occur to him whilst he was running his mouth at 70mph that mum maybe, just maybe, wouldn't forget and that I would be mercilessly questioned upon everything that had ever happened between Rosalie and I in the history of FOREVER? When I asked Emmett why he thought it was his place to tell mum about my business - my personal, private business - you know what he did?

He shrugged. He was so completely blasé about it. His reasons are pathetic, they're just stupid-ass excuses he's using to cover up his sorry ass! My well being? My friendship? My well being is plausible, he's always asking how I am. My friendship? Now that's curious considering he usually turns a shoulder when Rose and I argue - because best friends always argue. Rose and I had had countless arguments over the past 14 years - so why, ohmygod, why did he blabber this time?Why did he care so much this time? But when I asked him this question, he didn't answer - he simply looked at me with a straight face, blew his bubblegum at me and made that impossible clicking noise with it (impossible because no matter how hard I tried, I could never quite master it) and turned back to, what I believe, Grand Theft Auto.

So, when I got home from school and saw mum sitting on the living room sofa, I totally knew I was about to be questioned on the argument. How? Well, for starters she was home early - or rather more on time. Secondly, she hadn't said hi yet, hadn't asked how school was and hadn't offered me a warm beverage to drink. I could have totally killed for a hot chocolate at that moment, though. Especially mums! She makes them just right with all the milk and cream and dusting of chocolate. Hnggg. It wasn't just the fact that they tasted like something the angels had sent from the heavens - no, I was completely soaked through to the skin thanks to the unexpected, yet not so unexpected, rainfall. I mean, this is Forks after all. In the space of a day it could rain, hail, snow and thunderstorm and we could experience lightning and unbearable heat and, heck, even rainbows would appear! Forks knew how to be unique alright.

But, like I was saying, I stripped myself of my drenched school coat and hung both up on the coat hanger by the door before walking into the open living area. I sat on the arm of the three seater looking at her expectantly. I blew my cheeks out and made popping noises with my mouth, imitating that of a fish. She simply looked back at me. She didn't even tell me to stop like she usually would, uh-oh. Mum kept staring and I stared right back - but she did so without blinking, and truth be told? It was seriously starting to freak me out. I was actually starting to wonder at that moment in time whether my mother had been possessed or her body had been taken over by extra terrestrial life forms.

But then, she spoke:

"Well," she said dryly breaking the deafening silence, crossing her legs - one over the other. "Would you mind telling me why you felt the need to hide such a big argument from your mother?"

That's when I knew her body hadn't been taken over by extra terrestrial life forms and it was in fact my mothers soul inside her body because it sounded just like my mum when she was offended, or hurt, that I felt the need to not tell her every detail and aspect of my life. In her eyes, I should tell her everything - it creates an unbreakable mother-daughter bond that could last a lifetime. Uhm, that's a bit over dramatic Renee. You think I'm joking, right? I'm really not. My mother is so overly concerned with my life it's just not normal. She's genuinely interested in what I ate that day at lunch and what I learnt in class. Renee, or rather mum, is under the impression she is "one of the girls" even though she is in her 30's - so, she probably wouldn't flinch if I told her about Jessica Stanley's recent make out sesh behind the gym.

"Bella," she started, and that's when Charlie, my dad, walked through the front door. Just as he was about to open his mouth, probably to ask what was for dinner later that night - mum sent him one of her ultimate death glares and his mouth abruptly shut with an audible snap. He put his hands up in surrender and pointed at the stairs, signalling where he would be in case he was needed, before slowly retreating up the staircase and into the bathroom. Mum turned to look at me again, annoyance still prominent within her eyes. The same eyes that my brother and I had adopted. The only difference being, they suited her - Renee looked good for her age, if she wasn't married - I'm sure she could get any guy she wanted. Not like she didn't try to either.

"Bella," she started again, with a hint of annoyance now clear within her voice. Her tone alone suggested the seriousness of this conversation, the seriousness of the conversation which I found laughable. It was just a petty argument, Rosalie and I would be fine within no time! I'm sure I would get a phone call tonight from her or vice versa. It's how we were, we bounced back like boomerangs. Neither could live without the other. It's just that special bond we had. But I knew I had to remain serious for Renee, otherwise this conversation could drag on longer than it need be. "I'm just upset that you felt the need to hide the argument from me. I'm upset that you felt like you couldn't turn to me to ask for help, or advice. Now, how about we get some warm tea or hot chocolate and have a sit down, shall we?"

That's when a numerous amount of things took place. Renee went off into the kitchen to boil the kettle, Charlie's singing echoed from the shower - (he was singing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" today by Elton John), and then Emmett walked through the door with Jasper hot on his heels - it was their weekly game night. I knew I was screwed and there was no escape. The discussion was inevitable. I could only hope that I made it out alive.

There was no way in hell she would let me get out of this. I couldn't lie to save my life. There was often a few give away signs that notified people, who paid enough attention, that I was lying. The easiest one being that I would flush a deep dark red and crawl back into myself. Not literally, of course. But you could see it. Also, my eyes. I don't know how this works, but apparently my pupils dilate when I lie. Something, I unfortunately cannot control. Damn. Even if I managed to pull off a significantly good lie, if they ever found out the truth I would be grounded until I was 30. There was also the small detail that I didn't know how much Emmett had told Renee about the argument, and so if I lied to her face and she knew the truth I would probably be grounded until I was, like, 50. As much as I hate to admit it, I was way over my head - I was screwed. That was that.

And it was all thanks to my brother, my DARLING twin brother, Emmett Swan and his enormous mouth.

"...and you really thought you couldn't tell me this? Did you ever plan on telling me, Bella? Or was you just planning to tell no-one and wait for the situation to solve itself and then suddenly be the best of friends again, huh? Oh wait, no - unlucky for you, you told your oaf of a brother!"

"HEY!" Emmett shouted from the kitchen. "I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW!"

I blinked furiously when I realised I had accidentally zoned out on her little rant and covered up my yawn, just in case she had a go at me for that too. I could hear Jasper chuckling in the background from Renee's recent comment and Renee, the person in question, was almost hysterical by this point, and she honestly wonders why I didn't tell her. This is exactly the reason why I don't tell her about things like this! Important-not-so-important things exactly like this! Yes, I admit I thought I couldn't tell her. No, I never planned to tell her. Technically speaking, my friends knew too...

SO WHAT WAS THE DRAMA?!

"God mum," I started with an exasperated sigh. Raising my arms above my head and bringing them back down with a slap upon my thighs. "It's not like I can just bust out wi-"

"Not the point here, Lauren." she said cutting me off.

"If you would have let me FINISH," I said with a slight note of agitation laced within my voice. "You would have heard me say that it's not like it is a huge deal. I got the wrong end of the stick. It happens. She didn't exactly explain herself very well, but who cares! She shouldn't have said what she said to someone that didn't know the story, but I'm the one at fault for telling Rosalie in the first place, am I not? Look, things will work out - they always do!" Suddenly, I felt self concious and I didn't know why. I had told her somewhat most of the truth. I'd skipped out a few bits here and there, edited some parts a little bit - things that were irrelevant, anyway. She was acting like it was the end of the world if I lost Rosalie, granted - it probably would be if I ever did, but I'd sort that out when and if it came to it.

"Bella," Renee sighed, softening her voice and sounding more gentle than she had in the past hour and a half. "I'm only looking out for you, I only have your best interests at heart." At saying this, she took my hands in hers and rubbed small circles on my thumb. I sighed too, I hated feeling like I had disappointed her in anyway possible. But, then again, I already had - more than once. It's just, there are some things that just didn't involve her - and she needed to accept that because she cannot fight my battles for me.

"I know, mum. In all fairness, Emmett had no right to tell you about any of this. It's my life, that makes it my business." I argued back. I wasn't going to let her win this argument without a fight, if I was going down you could sure as hell bet that I was taking Emmett with me.

"Don't blame your brother Lauren, he did the right thing here by telling me because you are my daughter and that makes your business, my business. That is until you move out, but until then you live under my roof, understand?"

I knew she would still defend God forbid if the situation was reversed and I had told her something about him. I knew I had no choice and so I somewhat admitted to defeat. The incident was a big thing that happened to me. It IS a big thing. It's was a major part of my life and well, I'd love more than anything to forget it. I just, I still couldn't believe she had just gone and told pretty much my whole life story to Alice. I mean, don't get me wrong - Alice is a lovely girl, but we'd never spoken much - except for English, where we had designated seats next to each other. I loved her, really. We could talk about different books and hot actors for hours and hours, comparing and arguing and debating. But if i hadn't told her, I obviously hadn't told her for a reason. I touched my wrist, where the majority of my bracelets sat. There was 13 in total - each varying in size. Each one being there to cover the worst of the scars from the accident. Apparently, falling falling through a window didn't have any advantages - just a lot of scars and a lot of pain. I pushed them forward slowly, almost unknowingly, and looked at the pale white lines that were etched upon my skin and the memory burned through my mind clear as day, clear as the day it happened. I grimaced and swallowed down the vomit that was threatening to make an appearance.

"Bella? Bella?! Are you listening to me, Bella?" Renee's voice became more prominent over my thoughts and I shook my head gently - almost rubbing them off from my memory like that old etch-a-sketch I had when I was a kid.

"Yeah, uhm - sorry. I'm just, you know, really tired...long day at school and what not." I stood up and stumbled forwards, almost landing face first on the coffee table. I pushed my arms out in front of me, palms first to catch my fall. My legs had gone stiff from sitting for so long and I let out a yawn as I pushed up off the table and stretched out.

"Watch it, Bella." mum said with a hint of a smile evident within her voice. "Get to bed, I think you know what I'm trying to say." I let out a small smile. I regained my composure and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Love you, Mum." I smiled and made my way to the staircase, grabbing hold of the banister so as not to fall backwards or, more often that not in my case, upwards.

"I love you too, baby girl." I began my treck up the stairs, each step becoming harder to climb. My legs ached from the bleep test earlier on in the day during gym - I was knackered and so when I reached my room all I could really do was collapse onto my bed and groan in agony. I needed to get more active, I was just a giant sitting coach potato.

Rolling over, I glanced at my digital clock and silently cried. 6pm. I had tonnes of homework and coursework due and I hadn't even started. How was I going to survive tonight? 6pm. How would I manage to cram a shower, eating time, a 1000 word essay I hadn't even glanced at and a calculus booklet that was only half complete AND try to get a decent nights sleep? It would be impossible.

Grabbing my comfiest and oldest pajamas, that were still 2 sizes too big (and that had the cute rubber duckies on), I padded across the hall to the bathroom. As I walked down the hall I passed Emmett's room and noticed the usual flashing lights that appeared every Thursday night from underneath his door. Maybe after my well deserved shower I could have a little one-on-one chat with him, maybe send out a couple of threats. But I doubted I would have the time nor the energy and thought otherwise. Besides, Jasper was present tonight.

I quickly undressed and stepped under the shower head quickly turning up the heat. As the water streamed down onto me, I felt my muscles relax and begin to loosen up and I closed my eyes and let the water splash down on my face. I leaned against the shower wall, breaking in the steam and feeling it settle upon my face. Didn't steam open up your pores? Open my pores I thought, open them! Open them all the way up and take away the gunk. Being a teenager was hard but being a teenage girl was a challenge. I pushed myself away from the wall and quickly scrubbed all over - making sure not an inch of me was left untouched by my orange scented shower gel. I made sure to use my favourite wild berries shampoo and then stepped out of the shower, shivering from the cold air making contact with my skin.

Not wanting to stand in the cold any second longer, I quickly rubbed myself down and dried myself. I threw on my pajamas and separated my hair into two sections and proceeded to plait both sides. I stuffed my dirty clothes and damp towels into the washing hamper and headed back towards my bedroom. I switched off the main light and instead turned on my fairy lights that hung all over my room; above my bed, on my bedside tables, on my window, on my desk, on my door - pretty much everywhere.

I rolled onto my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, suddenly feeling the full wrath of the Forks weather deciding that I couldn't wait till the sun came back out to visit. I hugged my bear close - he was an old one, with one ear missing and tonnes of patchwork to cover the bigger holes. I grabbed my cellphone that was on the bedside table and went to my contacts. Scrolling down I came to the number I was looking for:

Rosalie Cullen.

I contemplated whether I should or shouldn't click the call button. Quickly, before I could change my mind, I clicked dial.

The phone rang for 5 whole seconds before the familiar click of the call being answered rang out.

"Hello?"


End file.
